Never got to say I love you
by nami misa
Summary: This is a sad love story about Lal Mirch and Colonnello.
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe this still... it's all happened so... fast..." thinks Lal while looking at Colonnello, who fell on her bleeding protecting Lal...

* a few days ago*

"Colonnello! You... Come here!"

"What did I did this time! I just woke up!" He scream back at me looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Give me my gun back!"

"Oh you'r gun yes I have it." He answer me while smirking... I want to kill this guy!

"I know you have it! Give it back!" I wanted to get out of there as soon a possible... Cause... Colonnelo without his shirt is too cute...

He took out my gun and said: "Come and get it if you can... shorty." After all this years he is still calling me that way... It's so annoying! He never took me seriously! Even in the army! But... He is cute when he is not serious... I still got annoyed and walk to him. He looked at me all smirking and smiling but not so long.

I kick his leg and panch him in the stomach. Colonnello hold his stomach and gave me the gun while saying in a low voice: "You no fun."

"This is not a game colonnello! Vongola in big trobels! Sawada is dead and byakuran has Uni! Stop being so childish!"

After I screamed that at Colonnello he looked at me and suddenly he bushed me to the wall and the gun fell from my hand. He looked me in my eye... I felt like I was under his spell... His beautiful blue eyes...

"I always try to get close to you... But you wont let me... You keep bushing me away from you..." Than he stopped talking I looked at him as he took a breath and said the next words... I never thought I would hear from someone... He moves his lips as the voice cames out...

"I love you..." I wanted to answer him but he continue... And from the next words I wanted to cry... as he said: "But seem like you want me to stop so I will leave you... and as your wish... hate you..."He let me go and turned away as he leaving...

As he walked out the door I fell on the ground and I felt hard pain in my chest...

"I... Hurted...Colonnello...?" I whispered as tears rolled down my face. I touched my tears on my cheek in a surprise. I wiped out the tears and took the gun... And I didn't talk much to Colonnello since that day...

*back to the begging*

"Colonnello... Wake up... Don't... Don't... Leave me alone... Colonnello..." I said while tears rolled down my face as I trying to wake up Colonnello. "How..." I think

* a hour ago*

"Colonnello! Where are you going!"

"Mammon is there in danger! I wont sit hear and lose another friend!" Said Colonnello while running out the base.

"Colonnello!" I scream as I run after him But Colonnello is a lot faster than me...

As I came to te place I saw Mammon on the floor dead... And suddenly I heard Colonnello scream "Lal!" As I hear a gun shot and fall on the ground...

I saw Colonnello on top of me... I looked at him with big eyes and his eyes were close. I put my hand on his back and felt how my hand getting wet. As I look at my hand I see that my hand got covered with blood... Colonnello's blood... "Oi... Colonnello... Wake up... Wake up!"

I didn't understand what happened... As I move Colonnello for me I see... That he protected me... I wanted to cry... I started moving him as trying to wake him up...

"Oi... Colonnello... Open your eyes! Colonnello! Please! Open your eyes! Don't Leave me alone! Colonnello!" I put my head on Colonnello chest crying while whispering: "I never got to say sorry... I never got the right time to say to you... That I love you too..."

Suddenly I heard a voice saying: "I am happy to hear... Lal..."

I looked at Colonnello with tears and saw he was smiling a little and smile a little as I took his bandana and a box weapon he held in his hand... As I walking away from there with tears I said "Goodbye... Colonnello... Thanks for everything..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So its over..."

I thought to myself after I saw that Byakuran went down by Sawada.

"And Yuni... Now I am really are alone"

I thought looking at Yuni's clothes and sigh as I hear a voice... Answering my thoughs.

"What are you talking about kora!"

I knew this Kora... And I wanted to cry as I turn around and see al the arcabaleno... In the same age as I... Standing... And Colonnello... Was looking at me with his smile...

"Oh you back" I said coldly and than thought ~God I am stupid~

As Colonnello laughed I blushed a little...

"Cold as ever Lal" said Colonnello with his smile as I saw him without his bandana and I got it out from my jacket.

"Colonnello"

He looked at me... His blue eyes... I love them so much... And than I realized I just stared at him... At his eyes...

"Aaaa... Here os your bandana!" I said not realizing that I was blushing while looking away giving Colonnello his bandana...

Suddenly he took my hand with the bandana and pull me to him. As he hugs me with one hand, and with the other hand hold my hand with the bandana. I felt my heart was beating really fast as my cheeks goes red... As he put me real close to his chest he said...

"I heard... Before I died... That you said... You wanted to tell me something... And that something was that you love me... Am I wrong?"

My cheeks turned even redder than there where I felt the heat in my cheeks as I mumbled with even noticing.

"Y-yeah... I did said that..."

As he smiled his cute smile I realized what I said. Suddenly I felt... His warm lips on mine... And I got a nice warm feeling... My heart went real fast and my cheeks went redder than a tomato... As slowly I closed my eyes and just let the kiss continue... The kissed stopped and I looked at Colonnello's eyes... I remembered that we here and everyone here too.

As I try to get from Colonnello hug he smirks and says.

"Relax Lal... Reborn keeping them busy"

I looked the way that everyone is there and I saw that they not even looking this way or seeing us... I sighed is a relief.

"You want to keep it a secret?"

Ask Colonnello in a soft voice and a cute smile.

"I would prefer they wont know..."

"Wont know you are tsundere?"

I blushed as I heard him calling me tsundere

"I am not tsundere Colonnello!"

He laughed softly and than smiled

"Gomen gomen wont call you that way again... Tsun tsun Lal chan"

I blushed even more... I think I prefer the tsundere...

"Tsun tsun?! Chan?!"

He laughed as I glare at him and stepped his foot

"Itta!"

He screamed as I smirked happily. He looked at me.

"What are you smiling about you will get yours soon too but right now I need to go"

I heard his word and got sad and shocked... Sad that he need to go... And shocked that I am sad that he need to go.

"To were?"

I asked and than realized I said it in an interested voice... Well it is interested where this idiot need to go anyway!

"To fix what happened here and than I will be back to be with you... And only you..."

He said and smiled as I blushed.

"W-W-Who want's to be with you! Aa..."

Suddenly I remembered... I broke my promise to him... I used my power...

"What happened Lal"

"I am sorry"

He looked shocked from that I said to him sorry... Well I understand him...

"I am sorry I broke my promise to you... I use my power and..."

Suddenly he kissed my lips and than hugged me. I didn't understand how can this idiot is not angry at me!

"Colonnello..."

I said as he put his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"You did what you have to go... I prefer you will break a promise to me... Than die... I am not angry Lal..."

I felt happy and relief...

"He is not angry" I thought and smiled.

As he slowly leaves me I looked at him.

"Wait for me... I will be backs soon promise"

I smiled and he was with shocked cute face

"I am waiting for your return Colonnello..."

He smiled and went to the others and he and all the arcobaleno dissapered...

"I think I will like is future... But... I will never forget... Mine... And Colonnello's past..." I though as I went after shoichi and everyone back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here he is... The most cute boy in this school... All the girls want him... I have no chance... He is maybe younger than me but he is taller than me and... Better... Well not in classes... He sleeps at them..."

Thinks lal as she looks out the window looking at a blond hair boy with blue eyes that come with a smile on his face talking to his friends. As suddenly the boy looks at lal and smiles and keeps walking.

"He smiled at me"

Thought lal.

"I don't even know his name... But I do know he is perfect... Everyone thinks that... He is cute..."

As the bel rings and the class is over, Lal goes out the class and walks the hall... Suddenly...

BOOM

Lal falls on the group as she hit someone.

"Gomen" she hears as she looks up and sees the boy

"Its okay.. I didn't looks where I was going..." She said as the boy giving her a hand to help.

"It was my fault let me help you stand"

Lal looked at the boy and his blue eyes and took his hand. As she tried to stand she fall again.

"Itta..." She looked at her leg that hurt really bad

"Looks like you got hurt from the fall... I will help you get to the nurse room"

"N-no no... I am fi-!" Before she finishes the boy lift her like a princess and start going.

"I wont leave you like that I feel bad... Like its my fault... Well... It is my fault"

"Its okay! Really! I can walk!"

"Relax why are you so nervous?"

"Cause all the girls like you and hates me!"

"..." The boy stopped looking at lal

"Did I just said it at loud..." Said lal all red blushing

"Yep" he said as he suddenly smirks

"Mm?" Lal looked at the boy who continue walking holding lal smirking.

"You think I don't know that all the girls likes me? You think I care if all the girls hate you? You are pretty interesting to me even if you are older from me I want to get to know you a little"

Lal blushed

"W-what do you want to know about me?"

"Name marks your drawing skills and if you want to ask me something too"

"Lal mirch 95+ at all how do you know I draw and yes I have things I want to ask you"

"Cute name nice marks I saw cupel of your drawing for school and what you want to ask"

"My name is not cute thanks oh I see and what is your name"

Suddenly he keeps silent for a sec and than says

"Lal is a cute name, and let me ask you a few stuff before I will answer your question?"

Lal looked at the boy not understanding as she nodded

"Can you help me with homework and all"

"Aa... Sure... I guess..."

"After school come with me to my house"

"Okay..."

Lal though "so I will be the first one from all the kids in this school to see his house... Wow..."

"Can you show me your drawing"

The boy suddenly asked and lal looked at him

"Sure I guess... I will show you my drawing note book.."

"Thanks"

He said smiling at Lal

"What more?"

Asked Lal as she looks the other way blushing a little

"Are you coming to the winter party?"

Lal looked like she forgot about that

"You forgot about the party this weekend didn't you"

"Well... Yes... I didn't planned to go there... So..."

The boy thinks for a sec as he enter the nurse room and but Lal on the bed there. The nurse is coming and changing Lal's leg.

"Just a wound you lucky you can go but rest don't move your leg a lot" says the nurse

"She doesn't need to worry I will help her" says the boy as he lift Lal and start going to her class

"Can you please put me down?" Asks Lal blushing

"Fine but if it's hurts tell me" says the boy putting Lal down.

"You didn't told me your name" says Lal looking at the boy

"Mm... Right... If you will come to the winter party this weekend I will tell you"

Lal thinks a little

"Well... Okay..."

"Good I will wait for you at the school gate after school buy Lal" the boy walks away as all the girls looks at Lal with angry face and she just go in her class and sit in her place and thinks. After the last school ring Lal gets up and walks to the gate.

"He probably wont be there..." Thinks Lal and as she get's there she sees the boys standing with a bottle of water

"Oh Lal" says the boy as he walks to Lal. "Lets go"

"Okay" says Lal and walks after the boy.

As they arrived to the boy house Lal got shocked...

Lal thinks "Its not a house... Its a..."

"Yep its a rich house yes my family is rich I am not acting like a rich kid huh?"

Says the boy as to answer Lal thoughts.

"Yeah... You don't look like a rich kid at all... And don't act like one..."

"I know that I hate being rich and with brothers" said the boy as he goes in the house and Lal after him trying to understand

"You have brothers?"

"Yep"

"And where are there learning?"

"At home and two of them not learning"

"What?"

"I am the smallest in the family... I have one brother that already married with twins another one married not long ago... A brother in the army and twins in grade 12 I think and there is me"

"Big family"

"We all have the same father but not the same mother"

"Why?"

"Cause my father gets angry at his wife and breaks up with her and finds another wife..."

"Wow... Hard..."

"Aa... My father is pervert"

Lal stops

"Isn't its hard for you?"

The boy stops at looks at Lal

"I just need to survive till I could leave my house to the army and I will stay in the army"

"So you want to be in the army too?"

"You too?"

Asks the boy happily hold Lal hand. Lal blushed and said

"W-well... Yes... I want to have my own army"

"Than you will do your army While I will learn my last year at school and than I will come to your army and be our student"

Lal looked at the boy and nods and the boy smiles.

"Now lets do your homework"

Said Lal

"Hai hai Lal"

They go in the house.

After few days its one day before the winter party.

Lal hits the boys head with a book

"Itta! Stop hitting me with the book!"

"Baka I will stop after you will do this question right"

The boy sits next the table with a pencil in his month thinks and math books are opened and all kind of papers around and Lal stands next to him with a book in her hand and she sit down and keep reading the book

"46?"

"Thanks you"

"Oh... I forgot the one..."

"I know that"

"So why didn't you told me Lal?"

"Cause you was needed to find it out on your own"

"Bo bo Lal I think you just enjoy hitting my head"

"Maybe come on next question"

The boys starts to mumbles something and than as remembers something he looks at Lal

"By the way Lal... I am leaving the city so... You can not come to the winter party... I wont go"

"What?"

Says Lal looking at the boy

"Gomen... But we will meet in here for the army huh? I promise I will come"

"But... How could i recognize you if I don't know your name..."

"Mm... Yeah... True... Colonnello"

"Colonnello?"

"Yep that's my name"

"Well... You will be fine from here with the homework... I... Have to go..."

Says Lal as she gets up and rans out Colonnello's house.

"Wait La-... She left..."

Sighed Colonnello deeply and looked at the homework as he sees... Lal forgot her neckless. Colonnello lift the neckless and looks at her and than wear it around his neck and put it under his shirt.

As Lal ran away from Colonnello house she goes to abandon park and sit there touching her neck looking for the neckless.

"I must have been dropped it in Colonnello's house..." Said Lal as tears go up her eyes.

"H-huh?" She weep the tears that keep rolling down her face. Looking at her hands she thinks

"He was the first one... To see the real one... And know he leaves... Not even caring what will be with me... He was... I... I loved him... And now... He will be gone... Will meet me again in the army... Yeah... Right... Lair... That what you are Colonnello... You said you don't care about what everyone says... But you left me... And hurt me... Worser than them..."

After a cupel years

"Come here!" Screams Lal with army clothes hold on someone ear

"When I say to do something you do it! Next time I will shoot your leg!"

"Lal san" said a man standing behind lal

"Little bust Max" says Lal looking at the man still holding the other someone ear

"Yeah but the new student is here and he said he wants to train with you"

Lal sighs and let go the ear for that someone "go now"

"H-hai" he rans away and Lal walks after Max

"What is that idiot like that want me to train him"

says Lal in a sigh voice and as Max talks Lal looks at some papers and thinks "Since that day when Colonnello left I changed so much and as I wanted I have my own army... A year and a half past and that Idiot didn't come... As I thought... Nothing more than a lair"

"And his name is Colonnello" says suddenly Max as Lal lookes at him

"What?"

"And there he is"

As Lal looks her heart goes fast as a tall young man turns around to Lal and Max with army boots and pants, white shirt with a army jacket on. Blond hair almost as golden and blue eyes as the blue sky is a sunny day without clouds. As the man smiled a big smile... Lal thought

"No... It couldn't be... I never felt like this since the day I saw him for the first time... No... I won't fall for him again... Never..."

"Hello there shorty kora!"

"Think again before you will say that again. I am Lal mirch the one who rans here everything and the teacher you asked for."

"Oh! Lal!" He said as Lal sighed

"Yes and you really are Colonnello huh?"

Said Lal looking to the other way as bored. Colonnello smiled and said as whispering.

"Found you..." And as he said that he takes off the neckless and goes to Lal. Lal looks at Colonnello not understand as Colonnello wearing on her the neckless. Lal push Colonnello and put a hand on the neckless looking at her.

"My neckless..."

"You forgot it at my house that day... Gomen couldn't find you that day and return you the neckless"

"Colonnello" said Lal looking at Colonnello with half cold and half serious look.

"I will never fall for you again... Keep it in your mind while I will be teaching you... I promised you so I will"

Says Lal and as she turns away and start walking from there Colonnello screams

"I will make you fall for me again! And make you mine kora!"

"And from that day... Colonnello followed me... I didn't followed him anymore... He followed me... But I wonder... How long can I keep my feelings... I will find out in the end no?"

Lal puts down the pen as she yawns.

"I finished writing everything that happened in my diary... Now I will go to sleep"

Lal lift the book and put him between two others as she goes out the office.

"Are you still here Colonnello?"

"I said I wont go without you kora!"

"Come come you will be sick you idiot"

"Hai hai Lal"

Says Colonnello as he gets up from his sit and walking after Lal out of there.


End file.
